Murasaki and the Ninjas
by Ninja Vocaloid
Summary: First Ninjago fanfic on this site. This story is about the daughter of Zane and Tsuki, and the girl learns about how her parents were once ninjas. Join her on her adventure learning about her parents' pasts and about their friends. Will she become a Ninjago ninja one day? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Murasaki's Parents

Murasaki awoke to her father calling her name. She reluctantly raised out of her bed to go meet him in the kitchen. Before leaving, she got dressed and glanced at a pair of shimmering, golden shurikens. Murasaki liked to look and inspect the weapons. When she was 8, he gave them to her as a present, teaching her how to use them. She enjoyed it, except for the times where she almost killed herself with them, for the ninja stars returned back to the thrower like a boomerang. She pulled on a white sweater and faded jeans, then tucked her hair behind a light purple headband. Somehow, she felt that white and periwinkle should be her two favorite colors. She wasn't sure why this was, but she could sense the importance of it. Her parents mystified her, because they claimed that she looked just like them. She also sensed that they were lying. She could tell any day by her jet-black hair, compared to her mother and father's blonde hair, that they were fibbing. They always looked nervous when all three stood together in the mirror. This annoyed her, because they claimed that they had never lied to her.

She slipped on black ballet flats, which perfectly complimented her hair, then walked into the hallway. Their house in Ninjago City wasn't very big, but the Julien family knew how to decorate, so their home was reached to the limits, painted with light colors and decorated with light furniture.

"Good morning, Murasaki," her mother, Tsuki, greeted her. She was happily hanging tinsel along the walls.

"Hi, Mom," her daughter replied, pushing a tuft of inky hair away from her face so she could see the Christmas decorations better. She smiled. Christmas was her favorite holiday. She made a journey into the kitchen, trying her hardest not to knock over boxes of ornaments. She skipped over bags of tinsel and candles and pushed through the doorway.

The delicious smell of breakfast made her stop dead in her tracks, tempting her to take a whiff of the pancakes that her father was making. She grinned and paced over to her father. "Smells good!" she laughed, looking over his shoulder at the bubbling batter.

"Stay back," he warned. "It is hot." Murasaki took one large step backwards. He carefully placed the skillet onto the counter top. After he completed the task, he turned toward his daughter and cheerfully said, "Hello. How are you?"

"Hungry," she exclaimed. She sat in a chair at the table, anxiously waiting for her breakfast.

"You are in luck," Zane, her father, confirmed. "They'll be ready in five minutes."

"Okay." In the meantime, she gazed outside the window. A falcon met her gaze. She jumped back in shock. Tilting her head, she stared at it. It mimicked her and tipped its head to the side, too. "Dad," she murmured wearily. "There's a bird watching me."

"Is it a coo-coo bird?" he chuckled. He, too, shared looks with the falcon and smiled.

"You seem friendly with the bird," Murasaki acknowledged.

"Yes. You know, I used to be friends with a bird, just like that one." He was hiding the fact that it was the same bird from his younger adulthood. He untied his pink apron (which confused Murasaki, considering that he was a man) and set it on the table, then ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He strode over towards Murasaki and took the chair next to her and sat down.

"You used to be… Friends with it?" she pondered. Her father? Friends with a bird? He could really make Murasaki curious sometimes.


	2. The Business Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or characters from the show or anything. Ninjago belongs to LEGO. I just own the characters I made up. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far. As I said, this is the first story on this website, or any website at all! Well, not too sure what else to say other than: On with the story!**

The day dragged along, but there was nothing to do. Murasaki anxiously watched the clouds in the sky, which were turning gray, promising snow. She sat for a few minutes, and then turned around to see Zane in the hallway. He was holding something golden. She flinched as she realized that they were the shurikens that always adorned her shelf. She wondered what he was doing with them. She decided not to ask. Her father always crept in the shadows, and his face usually said not to ponder over what he was doing. She heard the door slam, and she sensed that Zane had left. Sighing, she resumed the boring action of watching out the window.

Just a few minutes after her father left, snowflakes started to flutter onto the windows and the grass. She grinned, but she asked herself, "Did Dad have to do with this?" No time for that. She had to ask Tsuki if she could go prance around in the newly fallen snow.

She enjoyed the cold, and so did Zane. That was one thing they had in common- they didn't really have many of the same traits, but they loved each other anyways, as a daughter and father should. She plopped onto her back and began to make a snow angel. Feeling warm inside despite the cold, she beamed and stared into the sky. What she saw made her jump! The falcon circled around her, cawing. She leaped up and ran to the door to go inside. As she was stomping the snow off of her boots on the porch, she overheard her parents whispering.

Zane murmured, "I feel awful for tricking her outside with the snow."

"It was the only way we could pack, though, Zane," Tsuki muttered silently. "Why didn't you tell me about the falcon sooner?"

"I… I didn't want you or Murasaki to become worried. But now we'll be leaving her."

Leaving? Murasaki didn't understand one bit of this.

"She will find out eventually," her mother sighed.

"Yes. I sense it is likely."

"Promise me you won't tell her?"

Zane kept quiet for a few heartbeats. Then he whispered, "I promise."

"We have to pack."

"But… Where will our daughter go? We cannot send her back to the—"

"Shush! She could be listening right now."

Zane huffed and began to pace back and forth nervously. "He said he would call tonight. Be expecting it."

_Send me where? _Murasaki thought. Her heart and mind her racing. Something didn't feel right. Where are her parents going?

That night, Murasaki was silently eating her noodles. She stared at her chopsticks, struggling with getting the food into her mouth.

Zane cleared his throat. "Murasaki," he began. "You will be staying with..." He hesitated.

Tsuki glared at him bitterly, warning him to not give anything away. She finished, "With your grandfather."

"I have a grandpa?" Murasaki laughed. "Awesome!"

Her parents glanced at each other and shrugged. They both said at the same moment, "You better get ready for bed."

Murasaki was puzzled by the strange behavior. And on top of that, she had never even heard them talk about her grandfather. Curiously, she shouted from her bedroom, "Is he on Dad's or Mom's side?"

This made them stop in their tracks. Zane answered, "My side. Now, go to bed."

As Murasaki was putting on her pajamas, the phone rang. _Might be the stranger,_ she thought. "I'll get it!" she called.

Tsuki strictly yelled, "No! Let your father answer!"

She and her daughter glared at each other.

"Goodnight," Murasaki said finally.

"Love you," her mother told her.

Tears formed in Murasaki's eyes as she turned around. Whatever her parents were planning to do, it felt good that they still loved her.

She hid in her room until she was sure that her mother was gone. She slipped out and ducked into the study room. She picked up the phone that was in there and pushed the button that was labeled 'Conference call'. Her father was still on the other line. She steadied her breathing so she couldn't be heard on the phone.

Zane said, "I cannot go. I know it would be great to see you guys again, but—"

A stranger interrupted, "Zane, I know that you have a family, but Ninjago is still in our hands. Sensei Wu has not yet found ninjas to replace us."

Zane sighed. "Tsuki is coming with me, at least."

"Is she a ninja?" the voice asked.

"…No."

"Then I don't know if she'll want to come."

"But she has to. I can't leave them both."

There was a deadly silence on both ends of the line.

"You told her about your father, didn't you?" The stranger sighed.

"Yes, Kai. I did. I told her she would be staying with him," Zane admitted. "But Tsuki has to come. You know how much she trained with us years ago. She felt like a ninja to me."

Murasaki bore a hole into the wall as she listened to the conversation. She was trying her hardest to figure it out. Her father and mother were leaving her? Where did her grandpa live? She angrily thrust the phone down after hanging up. She dashed into the kitchen, where Zane was whispering more to Kai. She built up her courage and firmly asked, "So, Dad, where are you going?"

Zane was startled into dropping the phone onto the slick floor that Tsuki was polishing. They both met her gaze. Zane confirmed, "B-Business trip."


End file.
